LEDs, if not calibrated, come with large amount of variation in brightness and color. To achieve better uniformity in brightness and color, LED manufacturers often employ a process called “binning.” In the binning process, LEDs of similar brightness and color are “binned” together. The LED manufactures often put LEDs of the same bin into the same reel to facilitate manufacturing requirements of brightness and color uniformity. The variance within the same bin of LEDs depends on a number of parameters such as price, available production volume, and etcetera. Usually, at reasonable cost, each bin is binned to an accuracy of about 15% for green (the color to which the human eye is most sensitive) and 50-100% for blue (the colors to which the human eye is less sensitive), and a buyer is usually required to purchase multiple bins. However, even if binned LEDs are used, the resulting worst case color variation is still unacceptable when distinctive or specific colors are required.